102615- End Of The World Talk
angryGardener AG began pestering gratuitousCalibrations GC at 19:01 -- 07:01:48 AG: Hey, you there? 07:01:51 GC: yeah 07:02:07 GC: whats up? 07:02:25 AG: Do you have your disk for SBURB? 07:02:36 GC: not yet should i have it? 07:02:46 AG: YES 07:02:54 AG: YES YOU SHOULD 07:03:08 GC: okay chill how do i get it 07:03:22 GC: can i just buy it on steam or something? 07:03:26 AG: Hold on 07:04:45 AG: Okay, so you shouldn't have it right now 07:04:58 GC: okay 07:05:00 GC: i dont have it 07:05:17 AG: That's actually good, I think 07:05:22 GC: why would that be 07:05:41 AG: Now, how would you like to survive the end of the world? 07:05:55 GC: entering a game 07:06:17 AG: I'll take that as a "yes" 07:06:58 AG: Now, would you like to be my server player? 07:07:11 GC: uh 07:07:19 GC: sssssuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee 07:07:36 AG: YES, good 07:08:34 GC: what are server players 07:08:38 GC: and why do i have to be one 07:08:50 AG: Just trust me 07:09:07 GC: okkkkay 07:09:41 AG: Now, the disks should arrive before the meteors crash into Earth 07:10:14 GC: oh uh okay 07:10:35 AG: I'm also apparently the coordinator of the team 07:10:52 GC: coordinator? 07:11:14 AG: So, I think I'm in charge for now 07:11:48 GC: as in leader 07:12:28 GC: okay 07:13:36 GC: is there anything i should know before this whole thing occurs 07:13:49 AG: Yeah, I need you to contact Milo, galvinizedGlobilization 07:13:55 GC: what okay 07:13:56 GC: why 07:14:05 AG: Ask him to be your server player 07:14:09 GC: uh okay 07:14:52 GC: okay what if hes busy or something 07:15:30 AG: I don't know 07:16:00 GC: and if he doesnt want to be my server? 07:16:54 AG: Then contact a girl named Lila, cosmicConundrum 07:17:05 GC: idk who that is 07:17:11 GC: ive only talked to you and milo 07:17:15 GC: and nya 07:17:20 GC: and aaaa 07:17:29 AG: Lila is a friend of mine 07:17:34 GC: oh 07:17:39 GC: did they say no to being your server? 07:18:04 AG: No, a troll named Lorrea told me to contact you first 07:18:11 GC: oh 07:18:23 GC: would you want her to be your server instead? 07:19:01 AG: No 07:19:10 AG: You seem a bit more mature 07:19:43 GC: you havent met me for long but thank you 07:20:03 GC: so whats the plan when we do enter 07:20:13 AG: I don't know 07:20:42 GC: will the planet really be destroyed? 07:20:49 AG: yeah 07:20:55 GC: theres no hope is there 07:21:34 AG: Nope, but you seem like a though girl or guy 07:21:42 GC: im agendered 07:21:42 AG: *tough 07:21:58 AG: Oh 07:22:03 AG: Okay 07:22:08 AG: That's neat, I guess 07:22:12 GC: thanks 07:22:16 GC: it is 07:22:18 GC: i like it 07:22:55 GC: but aside from that 07:23:22 GC: how do you feel about the impending doom of this world via a world destroying life changing game 07:23:43 AG: I feel awful 07:23:48 GC: why is that? 07:24:33 AG: My friends and my dad, if he's not dead, are all going to die 07:25:26 GC: true 07:26:15 AG: And I never REALLY met my dad 07:30:25 GC: that sucks 07:30:31 AG: Yeah 07:30:48 AG: He left me when I was three 07:30:57 AG: right after my mom died 07:31:13 AG: he just ran away to rhode island 07:31:44 GC: wow 07:32:45 GC: idk how to react 07:32:50 GC: i dont think i should 07:33:46 AG: Yeah 07:34:36 AG: He was a suspected to be guilty of my mom's murder 07:34:46 GC: whoa wait your mom was murdered? 07:34:48 GC: why am i hearing of this 07:35:32 AG: Cause, might as well just talk about before the world ends 07:35:41 GC: oh 07:35:44 GC: thats true 07:35:49 GC: so your dad might be a murderer? 07:35:59 AG: Yeah 07:36:41 AG: I've seen pictures of him and he seems like a pretty tough guy 07:38:03 GC: hmmm 07:38:12 GC: that would seem normal 07:39:20 AG: According to my Grandpa he used to go out and hunt animals 07:40:22 GC: huh 07:40:24 GC: i guess thats cool 07:40:53 AG: Yeah, he was a pretty cool guy according to my Grandpa 07:41:12 GC: is your grandpa cool? 07:41:18 AG: Yeah 07:41:29 AG: I say that he's a pain all the time 07:41:37 GC: why? 07:41:46 AG: I don't know 07:42:04 AG: I really do love the guy 07:42:21 GC: naturally 07:42:25 AG: He fought for me 07:42:37 AG: And I didn't do anything for him 07:42:54 AG: WAIT SHIT 07:43:10 AG: HAVE YOU CONTACTED MILO YET? 07:43:14 GC: no 07:43:18 GC: maybe 07:43:47 AG: Have you? 07:44:05 GC: yes 07:44:08 GC: he isnt answering 07:44:20 GC: hes probably busy 07:44:35 AG: Yeah, contact Lila 07:44:39 GC: lila 07:44:43 GC: her handle please 07:45:08 AG: cosmicConumdrum 07:45:12 GC: thank you 07:45:32 AG: Okay, now I'm gonna go do my own shit 07:45:36 GC: all right 07:45:37 GC: peace 07:45:37 AG: Later -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering gratuitousCalibrations GC at 19:45 -- Category:Mike Category:Lara